


Azkaban

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aurors pause for a second outside the gates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azkaban

The Aurors pause for a second outside the gates. It's a kindness he wishes he could scorn, but desolation is already tugging at the fringes of his magic and the world is graying. Despite temptation - the lure of a temporary escape - he does not close his eyes. His decision is made – he'll meet this dying, sum of choice and curse and loss, with the defiance left to him; a twisted inheritance. He refuses regret, yet is not so foolish as to let this pass – tilts his face toward the sun and counts out the moments before memory becomes prison.


End file.
